


无知即力量

by BigFeather



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFeather/pseuds/BigFeather





	无知即力量

你听得到吗。鸿上了见问。  
让我死了吧。小孩说。  
不要放弃啊。鸿上了见说，只要活着，就一定还有希望。  
哪里来的……我……为什么……  
站起来吧，你还活着啊。  
……活着……我不知道！

那就给你自己三个理由！三个活下去的理由！

鸿上了见关掉了传声按钮，长舒一口气。拜拉看了看最新刷新的统计表，温柔地抚摸着他的额头。辛苦您了。她说。刚才的那番话，对这个执着的原生体产生了难以想象的激励效果，这孩子的数据非常棒。  
可是。鸿上了见闭上眼睛。

可是。

我也真的希望他不要放弃啊。

……

藤木游作睁开双眼。  
他在午后发梦，脑中轰鸣过境三千大军。梦中不见春秋花月，只见纯白一所房间。十年前的他倒在地上，双眼发黑，眼泪流干，被电得吐了一地青苦胆水，呼吸频率赶得上脱水的鱼。正求生不得，忽闻某个人言辞切切，细数三点，给他指了条坚持下去的活路，像一双温润的手，捧他脱离干燥沙滩，捧他脱离苦难，放他归海。那声音听起来很熟悉，他从前应该在哪里听过。是谁呢？于是他用力眨动双眼，恍惚间一个人形显在纯白墙壁上。你是谁？你在哪里？他朝他颤抖着伸出一只手。你也是被关在这里的吗？你为什么要救我？  
人影发出一声微不可闻的叹息。  
藤木游作权当他首肯了。他用双臂撑起自己的上半身，抬头直视那个影子。  
谢谢你，我不会死的。  
第一，我一定要活着离开这里；第二，我要弄清事情的真相；第三，我要救……我要让你也能从这地狱逃出生天。  
你等着我。  
人影微微晃动着。藤木游作可以肯定，他在摇头。  
他一边摇着头一边隐去了。  
藤木游作觉得简直难以置信。喂！等等！他喊道，别走！  
然后他就醒了，猛地灌了一口十年后的空气。他掀开身上盖的破霉毯子，头痛欲裂。收音机在角落里咿咿呀呀地唱着什么酸词，水滴的声音络绎不绝。这里是Den市贫民窟下水道某处的变电检修室，位置相当隐秘，据说核战时期曾被用来当作指挥所，相当于一个易守难攻的小基地。想当初他和草薙哥智取这里，也是费尽了九牛二虎之力。基地有水，有电，有一台载有城市地图的军用电脑，有战时储备罐头，还有神通广大的草薙哥，每周至少两次可以吃到他弄来的热狗——他是当年被绑架的六个受害人之一的哥哥，也是藤木游作的法定监护人。虽然事到如今，贫民窟已经没人在乎法律了。  
藤木游作又缓了一会儿，头痛式微。他抹了一把额头，一手粘腻的汗。这梦不算稀奇，十年里他从未逃离过白色房间的桎梏。只是每次，到了那人影点醒他、教他找到三点活下去的理由之后，这梦就结束了，没有一次出现过如此后续。那个人……从来没有对他做出过反应。叹气、摇头、离开，都不是什么好迹象。难道他已经死了？不，不会。不可能。藤木游作灌下一大口凉水。不知为何，他觉得那人没有死。他有这种感觉。是皮格马利翁式的直觉。就像他挣扎在贫民窟里，那人也应该还在某个地方好好地活着，坚守着，等待着复仇的时刻。一定是这样。非如此不可。教会他活着的人，断然不该轻易去死。  
这时，收音机里传出一阵杂音，然后播起了每日例行的广播音乐。这频道本该是精英阶层专享，会定时播报Den市的各类资源配给情况及钢铁产量。贫民区本无缘接受，线路被藤木游作黑到了而已。千篇一律的开场白之后，当今精英阶层万众瞩目的小明星Blue Angel先甜美可人地讲了话。她笑盈盈地问：大家！今天也有按时服用伊格尼斯吗？  
藤木游作觉得自己仿佛被这字眼刺中了。  
甜美可人的Blue Angel继续笑盈盈地在电台里说，大家听我说哦！只要坚持服用伊格尼斯、保持愉悦，战后的艰难日子就一定会过去的！就像我们伟大的鸿上圣博士所预言的那样：低落便是罪恶，无虑即可幸福。根除思想罪恶之日，我们一定可以将希望……  
胡说八道。藤木游作听不下去了，他关掉了收音机。  
贫民窟是不会被监听的，这里人烟稀少，且都是早已被抛弃的老弱病残，只有死掉一条出路。官方早已抛弃了他们，所以他从不担心自己的行为是否不轨。他的脑子又开始痛了。广播宣传的一切都和他的亲身经历大相径庭。没有人还在意真相了。他们先是抹掉坏东西，再后来干脆教育人们自觉地忽视坏东西……什么都别想，什么都别相信。笑就好了。阳光一样的笑容……只有阳光照在你的脸上，你才有资格被称为人……实在不行还有伊格尼斯……让它为你带来幸福……把自己交给它吧，让它洗刷所有的痛苦，带你去往世外桃源……伊格尼斯……那些人每天以此为生，居然从来没人质疑过它的成分……是因为它，他们才忘掉十年前事件的吗……还有那鸿上圣，明明是发明木偶提线的罪人，居然还成了人们口耳相传的弥赛亚……  
头痛欲裂的感觉又来了。  
他知道Den市因其治理有方和高昂的居民幸福指数而享誉全球。但他也知道，那不过是自欺欺人。这十年于他，于任何人，都应该是噩梦。虽然藤木游作在被绑架之前就知道，这城市已经不会好了，但他没料到这短短十年里，一切会变得更糟。就在他听到那个声音之后的没几天，研究所就被荷枪实弹的军官占领了。他们撬开白色房间的大门，将奄奄一息的他抱起来。却没人同他说过一句话。连面目都被隐藏在防毒面具之下。接着他，还有其余的五个小孩，还未得到任何一句解释，甚至没来得及彼此相认，就被简单地分别送回了原来的去处。整件事情就此没了下文。怎么可以！他被蒙上双眼、带上汽车的时候，心有不甘地咬紧了嘴唇。  
他父母早亡，从来都住在孤儿院——说是孤儿院，却俨然是一个小丛林。大人永远们自顾不暇，大孩子小孩子之间等级鲜明。藤木游作刚一回去，便被几乎所有人排挤。人人视他如同洪水猛兽。就因为他身上平添的伤痕，因为他不再愿意让人近身，因为他会在夜深人静的时候惨叫……他们说，藤木一定是得了怪病……肯定快要死啦！而他不服气地拿眼神一个个咬回去，必要的时候还动起了拳头，因此而得罪了孩子王，长期吃不饱肚子。他觉得自己迟早饿死地下，但这日子没多久就彻底一去不复返了。那天，久未露面的院长带着一大堆药瓶出现在他们面前，向他们宣布：辐射已经侵入地下了，从今天起，大家每天都要定时定量服用这种胶囊，以保持身体健康。这么说的时候，院长脸上容光焕发，洋溢着一种前所未有的幸福。院长说，是伊格尼斯让她活过来的。可真是神奇啊！伊格尼斯便是那紫色药丸的名字。于是孩子们也纷纷吃下了那种药。效果几乎是立竿见影的，几乎张张面黄肌瘦的脸上都溅开了夸张的笑容。孩子们都说，他们看到了宫殿和天使、他们一定正身处天堂，连那潺潺溪流，都是无穷无尽的香甜果汁。藤木游作也将信将疑地吃了一颗，但那些画面统统没有出现，孩子们口中的糖果山在他眼里，分明就是一堆瓦砾；果浆的溪流，也只是污水和黑泥。有的孩子已经蹲到了那石头堆旁边，如饥似渴地将砖瓦往嘴里塞，满口都是淋漓鲜血。他好像是唯一一个看得到现实的人，永远都是那个唯一的异类……不，除了他藤木游作以外，还有一个人在大声地质疑——便是那孩子王。他慌张地摇着别人的肩膀问，你们怎么了？快醒醒，你们在吃石头啊！  
藤木游作刚想上去同他搭话，突然感到一阵反胃。  
他跑到没人的角落干呕起来，直到吐出了那胶囊才算完，透明黏液裹着的紫黑一滩。他意识到，他的身体，他的五脏六腑都在排斥这东西。这东西不正常。我得让大家知道……他擦干净泪水，回头却看见了令他毕生难忘的景象。  
他看到所有的人，都带着一副诡异的微笑，将惊慌失措的孩子王围在中间。孩子王的四肢都被他曾经的信徒们锁死了，挣扎无门。院长一手执着药瓶，一手捏着他的脸颊，强行分开他的嘴巴。为什么不笑呢？院长问。  
孩子王从喉管深处发出不成含义的音节。  
为什么要抵抗快乐呢？院长将药瓶递到他的嘴边，看样子是想全部倒进去。孩子王抖如筛糠，死命地往后缩，双眼都聚焦在那瓶子上，几乎成了斗鸡眼。院长扳正他的头颅，慈眉善目地继续说，不行啊，不可以这样。快乐不过是你的选择，为什么要抗拒呢。来，吃下它吧，我们再试试看。  
孩子王挣扎得更剧烈了，他的嘴角悬下一丝晶莹唾液。  
吃下它（Take your Joy）！吃下它（Take your Joy）！所有孩子们一起有节奏地高喊着。  
藤木游作突然觉得他们笑得无比狰狞。他看到孩子王的眼角滑下一滴泪水。  
往后发生的所有事情，都快得如同一辆失控列车，向着悬崖边上飞速疾驰，绝无余地挽回。孩子王第二天就被带走了，那些同样荷枪实弹的军官们，说他是个“低落者”，也就是能够抵抗伊格尼斯效果的人，这种人迟早会被辐射吞噬，留他即是留着社会的蛀虫。我们的社会不需要无用的渣滓，只有将他“处理”掉了。大家不用担心，只要接纳伊格尼斯，就绝不会出现这种情况。各位都是合格的优秀公民，明日的希望之星，建设Den市的力量。所以，请尽情享受吧！然后带着这份快乐，投身于我们的伟大社会吧！不需要再犹豫了！吃下它（Take your Joy）！吃下它（Take your Joy）！  
再往后，那些耽于伊格尼斯的孩子一个接一个地被好人家领养了，人人脸上都带着空洞又满足的喜悦。有的孩子却被发现是“低落者”在伪装，被击昏、被隔离，不日就被送上了火车。无人知晓他们到底去往了何方。当他们被拖曳着经过走廊的时候，藤木游作将分发给他的药丸倒进马桶。他很清楚地明白，他不能坐以待毙。  
他只身逃离了孤儿院。


End file.
